


A Recipe For A Normal Ukitake Day

by Awakened_Earth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Gen, Randomness, Silly, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Earth/pseuds/Awakened_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Ukitake is nearly always ill, but who knew that he actually had a recipe for his usual day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recipe For A Normal Ukitake Day

Coughing..................................42g

Eyes-watering..........................18g

Sneezing...................................215g

Fainting.....................................4g

Fighting.....................................10g

Eating........................................300g

Missing captains meetings......860g

Reading.....................................60g

Drinking tea..............................800g

Drinking sake...........................600g

Joking with Shunsui.................1400g

Sleeping....................................1700g

Acting aloof..............................84g

Acting serious..........................2g

 

Cook at 25*C for 24 hours for the perfect Ukitake day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing - awful I know. I have changed it a little bit from the version on FF.Net, so if you would like to see it there it is has the same name and I am called awakened-earth (rather than awakend_earth)
> 
> Please comment. =]


End file.
